El Príncipe de los Pollitos
by EnterradoR
Summary: Un nuevo hijo ha llegado a Capsule Corporation.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Super pertenece a Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation.

¡Hola! este fic está basado en el capítulo 16 de DB Super así que si todavía no lo ves no lo leas.

Spoiler: este mini fic es muy absurdo pero quise escribirlo de todas formas a ver si les gusta xD Hablando del capítulo la verdad odié ver a Vegeta convertido en un payaso y me parece totalmente out of character aunque sea el mismo Toriyama quien lo haga. Pero bueno ya lo hecho hecho está y para sacarme el trauma hice este fic con el mejor personaje del capi cambiando un poquitín las cosas. Espero que les guste pero sino es así recibiré sus tomatazos con gusto :P

Por último este fic está totalmente dedicado a mi musa "Tu Catalana Agent Peridot" ^^

* * *

 _ **El Príncipe de los Pollitos**_

* * *

De improviso, rompiendo el cascarón de la prisión que lo encerraba, un poderoso pollito emergió con la fuerza de un guerrero espartano y la potencia de un volcán en erupción.

Tanto Bulma como Whis y hasta el mismísimo Vegeta quedaron sorprendidos ante la llamativa visión.

—¡Ay que ternurita de pollito, parece un angry bird! — exclamó Bulma al instante; sus luceros tan brillantes lograrían que el mismo sol sintiera envidia.

—¿Qué rayos es un angry bird? — preguntó Vegeta mientras fruncía su ceño, mirando al recién nacido con incipiente curiosidad.

—Si pusieras atención a los videojuegos de Trunks lo sabrías —lo regañó antes de responder—. Son pollitos peleadores. Pollitos saiyajins — recordó que la raza de su esposo era la más peleadora de todas.

Vegeta no pudo evitar formar una mueca de genuina sorpresa. ¿Entonces ese pollito era un guerrero? Lo miró atentamente, examinándolo de arriba a abajo. La pequeña criatura tenía un talante lleno de confianza y seguridad. Sin duda, no era un pájaro común y corriente. Algo en su profunda mirada aviar delataba la intensidad que recorría cada célula de su ser.

Pero el lado oscuro de Vegeta salió a flote para terminar eclipsando su sorpresa inicial. De improviso, una malvada idea se incrustó en su mente.

—Whis — lo miró en forma penetrante a la vez que lo apuntaba con el dedo— te haré la comida más deliciosa de la Tierra... — guardó silencio para provocar un voluntario suspenso.

—¿Cuál?

—Pollito asado — alzó su palma para que viera bien el futuro manjar que prepararía.

—¡Vegeta! — replicó indignada su mujer — Cómo te atreves a decir eso. Ese pollito es una ternura y además, despide un aura de masculinidad suprema. Se parece a ti, pero una versión mejorada. Él es tierno y rudo a la vez. No dejaré que lo cocines. ¡No señor! — aseguró, ejemplificando su decisión con sus firmes manos en las caderas.

El clase alta gruñó cuando vio como el pollito parecía reírse en su cara. El pequeño a tan corta edad ya había logrado su primera victoria.

—Así que como este pollito nació en tu mano — continuó Bulma — significa que tú lo diste a luz. Ahora eres su mami. Por lo tanto es el príncipe de los pollitos y como tal debemos tratarlo — profundizó todavía más su determinación.

—Demonios, maldito pajarraco del infierno — se quejó el saiya mirando a su hijo adoptivo con odio. El pollito le respondió con una mirada altanera, tal cual las daba él.

Ya que no podría cocinar al pollito, ¿qué cosa podría darle de comer a Whis? De pronto, en su desesperación, un celestial canto llamó su atención. El pequeño pollito hizo trabajar sus cuerdas vocales diciendo las siguientes y sabias palabras: "pío, pío... ramen... pío, pío..."

¡Joder! ¡Esa era la solución! El pollito del demonio le había dado la mejor solución con su estrambótico e inusual canto.

—Whis, te haré algo que Bulma no puede dejar de comer ni por una semana — señaló el saiya con potente voz.

—¡Vegeta! — se sonrojó ella con tales palabras —, no digas eso por favor que me muero de vergüenza. No es momento para hablar esas intimidades.

—No me refería a eso, mujer mal pensada, sino a lo que voy a preparar ahora.

Y así el príncipe saiyajin, cual chef de vasta experiencia, se ganó el corazón de Whis con un ramen instantáneo. Gracias a ello se convertiría en el nuevo discípulo del goloso ángel.

Pero la hazaña más grande resultó ser el carismático pollito, hijo adoptivo de Vegeta, quien se ganó el corazón de todos. Incluso el del hosco saiya, aunque lo negara mil veces.

* * *

 _Fin de la transmisión :)_


End file.
